This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment cards are often used by individuals in financial transactions such as, for example, the purchase of goods and/or services from merchants, etc. Payment service providers help facilitate the transactions by approving the transactions, providing authorization for the transactions, etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.